starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Adi Gallia
Adi Gallia era una Magistra Jedi Tholothiana, che servì durante gli ultimi anni della Repubblica Galattica. Gallia era un rispettato membro dell’Alto Consiglio Jedi, che prestò servizio negli anni che portarono alle Guerre dei Cloni. Nonostante fosse figlia di genitori provenienti da Corellia, Gallia era nota per il fatto che indossasse gli abiti tradizionali di Tholoth, indicando così la sua antica provenienza. Gallia era un membro estremamente dotata dell’Ordine, che portò a termine numerose missioni degne di nota, durante i suoi anni di servizio verso la Galassia. Giocò un ruolo fondamentale nella Guerra Iperspaziale Stark e fece da negoziatrice, rimanendo equa tra le due fazioni in conflitto su Malastare. Gallia prese parte anche alla prima battaglia delle Guerre dei Cloni, dove le sue azioni salvarono innumerevoli vite. Nonostante le sue doti in combattimento, la Magistra Gallia cadde sotto la lama del Fratello della Notte, Savage Opress, mentre combatteva insieme a Obi-Wan Kenobi su Florrum nel 20 BBY. Kenobi vendicò in parte Gallia, usando la sua spada laser per amputare il braccio sinistro di Opress. Fu succeduta nel Consiglio da sua cugina, Stass Allie. Biografia Primi anni Nata più di sessant'anni prima della battaglia di Yavin, su Coruscant, da una famiglia di diplomatici di Corellia, si scoprì che Gallia era un individuo sensibile alla forza e il suo nome fu inserito nel Cristallo Kyber di Memoria, custodito nel Tempio Jedi. Durante la sua infanzia, i suoi genitori erano in missione diplomatica su Lannik, quando la confederazione fu attaccata dagli assassini del gruppo terroristico Red Iaro. I suoi genitori e il principe di Lannik furono salvati dal tempestivo intervento del Maestro Even Piell. Quando i reclutatori andarono a recuperare Gallia, i suoi genitori la consegnarono, entrò nell'Accademia Jedi su Coruscant, nelle sale del Tempio Jedi. Gallia frequentò l’accademia, fino a quando non si diplomò e venne scelta da un Maestro per l’addestramento solitario. Utilizzò un Cristallo Rosso Sintetico per costruire la sua spada laser, e scelse di imparare a maneggiare l’arma in modo invertito. Gallia passò diversi anni con il suo Maestro, infine passò le prove Jedi e fu elevata al rango di Cavaliere. Magistra Jedi Dopo gli anni di studio come Cavaliere, Gallia fu promossa al rango di Magistra dal Consiglio. Formò molte alleanze su Coruscant e tra le delegazioni di molti Mondi del Nucleo. Ebbe un forte legame con il suo collega, il Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn. Attorno al 44 BBY, Gallia fu designata come membro del Consiglio, un onore che accettò con grazia e umiltà. Da lì, Gallia continuò a formare forti alleanze in Senato e nel Dipartimento di Giustizia. Avendo un rapporto molto stretto con l’allora Senatore Finis Valorum, le fu chiesto di accompagnarlo su Troiken, per una conferenza di pace con la Gilda Commerciale e con la Stark Commercial Combine, insieme ai Maestri Tyvokka, Jinn e il suo apprendista, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Quando i negoziati si inasprirono, Gallia protesse il Senatore mentre fuggivano, stando al suo fianco durante ogni difficoltà che tormentò la delegazione. Infine, quando il conflitto non sembrava terminare, Gallia scortò Valorum, il Senatore Nute Gunray e il membro della Magistratura, Jace Dallin, a bordo di una nave confiscata, facendo ritorno a Coruscant. Quando il conflitto si calmò, Gallia continuò a monitorare l’attività della Gilda Commerciale, dato che aveva scoperto il suo coinvolgimento nel conflitto contro la Stark, che era più grande di quello che lasciassero intendere. L’anno seguente, Gallia accettò di addestrare Siri Tachi come sua Padawan. Portò l’esuberante umana in diverse missioni, tra cui quella di accompagnare il Maestro Jinn e il suo studente, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in una missione di squadra su Kegan. Il loro compito, per conto della Divisione di Acquisizione, era di prelevare una piccola bambina, per poterla addestrare, e favorire le comunicazioni tra il mondo sperduto e la Repubblica Galattica. Scoperta una sinuosa tendenza sul pianeta, Gallia e Jinn riuscirono a smascherare la corruzione delle Benevolent Guides e delle loro politiche isolazioniste, mettendo fine all'organizzazione. Al termine della missione, Gallia e Jinn furono in grado di portare al Tempio la piccola sensibile alla Forza. Non molto tempo dopo, Gallia e Tachi furono contattate dalla Magistra Tahl, mentre investigava sulla scomparsa del Maestro Noor R’aya. La Magistra chiese al team di andare su Simpla-12 per aiutare Jinn e il suo apprendista ancora una volta. Gallia aveva raccolto informazioni sulla missione a cui Jinn era stato assegnato, rintracciare Jenna Zan Arbor, e aveva ragione di credere che la scienziata fosse dietro alla sua sparizione, esattamente come a quella del Maestro R’aya. Kenobi confermò che Jinn era stato catturato, e il trio si preparò a infiltrarsi nel campo di Zan Arbor. Assunsero Cholly, Welz e Tup per infiltrarsi senza essere notati. I Jedi si nascosero sotto un mucchio di droidi d’assalto mentre entravano. Una volta dentro Zan attivò i droidi e i tre furono costretti a combatterli. Il Padawan Kenobi, che non aveva la spada laser con sé, stava utilizzando una vibrolama, quando Jinn saltò in mezzo alla mischia, essendo riuscito a evadere dalla sua cella. Con Jinn che aiutava Kenobi, la Magistra Gallia e la sua Padawan corsero dietro alla scienziata, che stava scappando, sperando di poterla consegnare alla giustizia. Quando Zan Arbor fuggì con il Maestro R’aya, ai due team fu chiesto di aiutare la Magistra Thal su Coruscant. La missione del Consiglio prevedeva che i due team dovessero dare la caccia a Zan Arbor, liberare il Maestro R’aya e portarlo al Tempio. Accettata la missione, i Maestri Gallia e Jinn partirono da Sampla-12, mandando i Padawan su Sorrus. Con i loro Padawan lontani, Jinn e Gallia noleggiarono una Nave di Classe-Consolare, per raggiungere Belasco. Atterrarono nello spazioporto della capitale, Senta, dove dovevano ritrovarsi. Aggiornandosi su ciò che avevano scoperto, i Jedi pensarono che Zan Arbor si fosse incontrata con la cacciatrice di taglie Ona Nobis e che avesse in programma di incontrare la Senatrice Uta S’orn, per un pericoloso confronto. Come i Jedi decisero di attraversare la città per avvertire la Senatrice, Gallia imparò da un venditore di strada che le scorte d’acqua del pianeta erano state avvelenate, e molti stavano lasciando il pianeta. Avvertita S’orn che Zan Arbor avrebbe provato a contattarla, i Jedi si resero conto di essere seguiti pedinati e affrontarono l’uomo che li stava seguendo: il ladro di strada Fligh. Condivise con i Jedi le informazioni che possedeva riguardo Zan Arbor e il suo coinvolgimento nella morte del figlio di S’orn, in più disse che entrambe le donne si stavano ricattando a vicenda. Cercando altri indizi, i Jedi entrarono in una fabbrica per il trattamento dell’acqua, attraverso dei fiumi del Grande Mare, ma furono respinti da agenti della sicurezza, che controllavano l’entrata subacquea. Gallia riuscì a prelevare qualche campione e li mandò al Tempio per farli ispezionare. Con abbastanza prove per presentarsi al Governatore Min K’atel, i Jedi si recarono al Palazzo Reale, per salvare il Maestro R’aya, che pensavano si trovasse lì. Il Governatore ordinò alle sue guardie di circondare la Senatrice che lo aveva tradito, ma le guardie attaccarono i Jedi, solo per cadere sotto i colpi delle loro spade laser. Localizzati sia Zan Arbor che il Maestro R’aya, Gallia liberò il maestro, mentre i Padawan si scontravano contro l’assassina Ona Nobis. Portato il combattimento sul tetto, i Padawan si batterono bene, ma avrebbero perso, se Gallia non fosse intervenuta in tempo. Recisa la frusta laser con la sua lama, la Jedi di Corellia fece precipitare la cacciatrice di taglie, uccidendola. Quando i corpi mutilati del Cavaliere Jedi Naeshahn e della sua Padawan Ebor Taulk furono spediti all'ufficio del Senatore Valorum, il Consiglio decise che era giunto il momento per un’indagine più attiva per quanto riguardava i dissidi tra gli Yinchorri. Mandarono varie navi nel sistema Yinchorri, la Magistra Gallia si recò su Yitheeth con il compagno del Consiglio Eeth Koth, il Maestro Jedi Tsui Choi e il suo Padawan Theen Fida. Si schiantarono nei mari del mondo oceanico, ma riuscirono a raggiungere la riva e viaggiarono fino alla città più vicina, in cerca del centro di comando. In un’imboscata dei guerrieri Yinchorri, guidata dal Devaroniano Olmar Grahrk, furono in grado di sconfiggere i soldati e di catturare Grahrk. Una volta scoperto che il centro di comando si trovava su Yibikkoror, il gruppo partì dal pianeta su cui si trovava, per offrire aiuto al team che era atterrato sul secondo pianeta. In seguito a un’estrazione, andata a buon fine, su Yibikkoror, Gallia e due squadre si trovarono con la squadra di Mace Windu su Yinchorr. Lì la battaglia stava infuriando e Gallia fu costretta a proteggere la nave insieme al Maestro Choi e al suo Padawan, mentre gli altri si unirono alla battaglia da qualche altra parte. Il Padawan Fida morì durante lo scontro, ma Gallia riuscì a proteggere la nave e riportò i Jedi superstiti al Tempio, consegnando il conflitto Yinchorri nelle mani della Repubblica. In un’ultima missione insieme, prima della morte di Jinn, Gallia e Jinn furono assegnati come guardie del corpo del giovane Talesan Fry, che aveva sentito, per caso, parlare di un piano per assassinare venti Senatori. Accompagnati dai loro Padawan, i Maestri partirono per Cirrus, per salvare il ragazzo dai cacciatori di taglie. Recuperato il ragazzo, i Maestri cominciarono a fare ritorno a Coruscant, ma la loro nave fu danneggiata e si schiantò su Quadrant Settimo. I Padawan e Fry furono mandati nelle caverne vicine, tuttavia Gallia non era a conoscenza dell’attrazione tra i due Padawan. Riuscirono a tornare su Coruscant con Fry e la relazione di Kenobi e Tachi passò inosservata a Gallia. Ad ogni modo, prima che sbocciasse in qualcosa di proibito a un Jedi, la coppia terminò la relazione. Prima della missione su Obredaan, Gallia duellò con Kenobi nel Tempio, il Padawan riuscì a sconfiggere la Magistra. Indagine alla Gilda Commerciale Dal 33 BBY, la Magistra Gallia cominciò a lavorare nel Consiglio di Riconciliazione, in aggiunta ai suoi doveri verso il Consiglio. Portando avanti la sua amicizia con Valorum, che era diventato Cancelliere Supremo, lo aggiornava continuamente sugli affari Jedi, ed era suo rappresentante nel Consiglio. Scoprendo più informazioni sulla Gilda Commerciale, Gallia fu spedita su Esseles, in modo da scoprire cosa la Federazione stesse decidendo sul pianeta. Mentre investigava sul pianeta, sulla costruzione di droidi equipaggiati con l’iperguida, Gallia fu disarmata e catturata dai sabotatori Bartokk, trovandosi imprigionata e ferita sul pianeta. Il Consiglio Jedi si rese conto in fretta del pericolo, e mandò il Maestro Jinn, il suo Padawan e il Cavaliere Jedi Vel Ardox e Noro Zak per salvarla. Dopo aver sconfitto le guardie Bartokk, Jinn guarì le ferite di Gallia e la mandò, con Zak e Ardox, alla struttura medica Jedi su Rhinnal, per farle recuperare le forze. Poco dopo il suo recupero, parlò con il Maestro Jinn, riguardo il suo desiderio di consegnare il pirata Arwen Cohl alla giustizia, esattamente come per gli altri membri del Fronte Nebula. Incontrato Jinn fuori dal centro amministrativo del Tempio, Gallia camminò con lui verso il Palazzo del Senato, per incontrare il Cancelliere. Un disturbo nella Forza indicò ai Jedi un tentativo di assassinare il Cancelliere. A quel tempo, la prima spada laser di Gallia era stata distrutta in combattimento, e la spada laser che aveva costruito per sostituirla conteneva un tradizionale cristallo blu. Parlando con il Cancelliere Valorum, che era stato ricoverato, Gallia fu in grado di redigere una valutazione della vera minaccia che rappresentava la Gilda Commerciale, e riportò gli riportò i loro piani di un assedio. Avendo bisogno di un’indagine segreta completa, prima di attaccare i Neimoidiani, Valorum propose al Consiglio di mandare segretamente Jinn e Kenobi per scoprire i veri motivi che stavano dietro al blocco di Naboo, indetto dalla Federazione. Quando Jinn scappò scappò da Naboo con la Regina, si recò al Consiglio con notizie preoccupanti: era stato attaccato da quello che pensava fosse un Signore dei Sith su Tatooine. Scioccati da questa affermazione, molti all'interno del Consiglio avevano i loro dubbi, e anche se Gallia ne avesse avuti, rimase in silenzio durante tutta la durata del dibattito. In più, Jinn credeva di aver trovato una convergenza nella Forza, centrata attorno al ragazzo chiamato Anakin Skywalker. Gallia era presente durante la prova che gli fu somministrata da Mace Windu, e lo guardava con interesse, e fu in quella sede che il Consiglio decise che il ragazzo non potesse essere addestrato. Jinn lasciò la camera del Consiglio per l’ultima volta, partendo per Naboo, dove sarebbe morto per mano del Signore dei Sith Darth Maul. Poco dopo l’Invasione di Naboo, Gallia e la sua Padawan ebbero un’accesa conversazione, che portò la Magistra Jedi ad abbandonare, in via informale, l’addestramento dell’allieva, e Tachi lasciò l’Ordine Jedi. Più avanti, il Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e il suo Padawan Anakin Skywalker cominciarono a investigare sulla tratta di schiavi di Krayn, imbattendosi in una donna di nome Zora, che loro conoscevano come Siri Tachi. La Magistra Gallia e il resto dell’Alto Consiglio si erano trovati d’accordo sul falsificare i rapporti della scomparsa di Tachi, in questo modo lei ebbe la possibilità di lavorare sotto copertura con Krayn, per poterlo rovinare. Lavorando con il Padawan Skywalker, Tachi fu in grado di sconfiggere Krayn e fu riammessa nell'Ordine Jedi come un Cavaliere Jedi a tutti gli effetti. Emissari su Malastare Poco dopo la crisi di Naboo, fu convocato un summit su Malastare per negoziare una tregua tra la Famiglia Reale Lannik e il gruppo terroristico Red Iaro. Al Consiglio fu chiesto di mandare alcuni membri dell’Ordine Jedi nel ruolo di arbitri. Venne formata una delegazione composta da sei membri per conto del governo della Repubblica. A causa del suo mezzo imposto debito nei confronti del Maestro Even Piell, per aver salvato i suoi genitori, Gallia si offrì volontaria per partecipare al summit insieme ai Maestri Windu, Piell, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon e Yaddle; A'Sharad Hett, il Padawan di Mundi, si unì al gruppo. Al momento del loro arrivo su Malastare, Piell e Gallia si separarono dal gruppo dopo aver capito che qualcuno li stava seguendo. Tendendo un’imboscata agli uomini, i Jedi si resero conto che uno era un membro del Red Iaro e l’altro un Ffib Inquisitor, entrambi aprirono il fuoco. Parando i colpi di blaster, i Jedi non erano in grado di catturare i loro sfuggenti assalitori. Ricongiungendosi con i loro compagni del Consiglio, si incamminarono verso la stanza delle consultazioni, dove incontrarono il Principe Lannik R’cardo Sooflie IX e il leader del Red Iaro Myk'chur Finux Zug. Come la riunione ebbe inizio, Gallia si irritò per l’indifferenza del Principe nei confronti dei passati servizi di del Maestro Piell ai suoi predecessori. Calmata dal Maestro Windu, Gallia si tranquillizzò e, con la fine della prima parte dei negoziati, la delegazione fu scortata nei loro appartamenti dal consigliere del Principe, Hutar Zash. Durante un giro attraverso la città, il pilota degli speeders dei Maestri e Zash rivelarono le loro vesti termiche e si prepararono a farle detonare. I Maestri riuscirono ad abbandonare la nave prima che esplodesse, con Gallia che nella caduta si era attaccata ai vestiti di Piell. Aggrappandosi a uno sguscio che passava di lì, Windu, Piell e Gallia riuscirono a incontrarsi con l’altro speeder e si schiantarono negli appartamenti del Principe. Atterrando nelle stanze da letto, Gallia e Yaddle sconfissero un akk dog, lasciato libero nella camera, gli altri Jedi si assicurarono di proteggere il Principe. Quando i terroristi e le loro bestie furono sconfitti, la delegazione Jedi aveva esaurito il suo scopo, essendo la guerra finita. Missione su Kiffex Due anni dopo, la Magistra Gallia continuava a sedere nel Consiglio, stava lavorando a fianco dei Maestri Koon e Windu, quando quest’ultimo dovette recarsi su Kiffex. Quando il Consiglio autorizzò la missione di Quinlan Vos su Kiffex, erano ignari del pericolo che covava sulla superficie. Passarono varie settimane prima che il Custode della Prima Conoscenza, Astaal Vilbum, disse al Consiglio che pensava che dietro ai tumulti su Kiffex ci fosse il Jedi Oscuro Volfe Karkko e che la mancanza di comunicazioni tra Vos e il Tempio significasse il peggio. Credendo che insieme a lui fossero morti anche i Maestri Tholme e T'ra Saa, Gallia e altri due Maestri partirono per investigare. Quando arrivarono, Vos disse che Karkko era morto e che gli altri Jedi erano invece vivi. I Jedi lasciarono quindi il pianeta a bordo della Intrepid. Recuperarono anche la Padawan Aayla Secura su Kiffu, che aveva perso la memoria. Il Consiglio tentò di farle riaffiorare alcuni ricordi, raccontando della Guerra Iperspaziale Stark, che il suo maestro e tutti i presenti avevano combattuto. Caccia ad Aurra Sing Poco dopo la disfatta con i Kiffar, Adi Gallia si unì, con il suo compagno Mundi e il suo apprendista, A’Sharad Hett, in una missione per portare Aurra Sing sotto la custodia Jedi. A bordo di una nave Consolare, il gruppo riuscì a trovare Sing nel sistema di Kamdon, dove furono vittime di un’imboscata; i Jedi riuscirono a salvarsi grazie ai gusci di salvataggio, che si erano nascosti tra i detriti della nave. Per fortuna dei Jedi, la nave del Senatore Quarren Tikkes, membro del Senato Galattico, era lì vicina e recuperò i gusci. Sulla strada per un ‘incontro d’affari’, il Senatore Tikkes permise ai Jedi di accompagnarlo sulla superficie di uno dei pianeti del sistema Kamdon. Una volta atterrati, il gruppo d’indagine del Senatore cominciò a esplorare l’area. Lì i membri del team furono catturati da delle trappole o uccisi da delle mine nascoste. Nella confusione, le guardie Quarren individuarono una figura oscura e aprirono il fuoco, credendo di essere sotto attacco. Era il Jedi chiamato Dark Woman, e il Maestro Mundi corse per aiutarla. Come il gruppo smise di sparare, Sing uscì dal sottobosco a cavallo del suo speeder, cercando di uccidere i Jedi che la stavano inseguendo. Usando la Forza per scagliare un masso contro Sing, Gallia riuscì a far schiantare la donna nella foresta. Andando alla ricerca del suo corpo, Gallia scoprì una collezione di spade laser, stivate in una piccola radura nella giungla. Avendo paura che Sing fosse riuscita a sopravvivere allo schianto, Gallia corse ad aiutare il Padawan Hett e il Senatore, quando mise un piede su una mina e venne scagliata in aria. Mundi salvò la Magistra, che era ferita ma viva, e tornò indietro in tempo per trovare Sing che era uscita malmessa da uno scontro con il suo Padawan. Sing riuscì a scappare dalla custodia dei Jedi, costringendoli a tornare al Tempio a mani vuote. Gallia fu portata al Tempio per farsi medicare. Crisi Separatista Durante gli anni della Crisi Separatista, la Magistra Gallia ricevette l’Ambasciatrice Loreli Ro nella Torre del planetario della Prima Conoscenza. L’Ambasciatrice Ro aveva chiesto informazioni riguardo al famoso pirata Nym, un dubbio che la Magistra risolse facendo vedere alla donna un Holocron. Dentro alla memoria del congegno era contenuto un rapporto di Vana Sage, delle Forze di Sicurezza Reali di Naboo; descriveva nel dettaglio il tempo che aveva passato con il gruppo pirata di Nym. L’Ambasciatrice partì dal Tempio e si separò dalla compagnia di Gallia, ringraziando la Jedi. In accordo con i suoi doveri nei confronti del Consiglio dei Jedi, la Magistra Gallia prese parte al funerale del Maestro Yarael Poof e alla cerimonia di passaggio a Cavaliere Jedi della Padawan Aayla Secura. Secura accompagnò, più avanti, Gallia su Kuat, dove le due furono prese a bordo dell’Intercettatore Leggero di classe Delta-7 per conto dell’Ordine dei Corpi starfighter dal Kuat Drive Yards. Assistendo al test della nave al fianco del Maestro Saesee Tiin, Gallia fu assegnata ad assistere il pirata Nym nel sistema Karthakk. La Corelliana prima si incontrò con un amico di Nym, un Toydariano chiamato Reti, al Ruby Nebula, che era stato tracciato a sua insaputa dalla Gilda Commerciale. Gallia e Reti più tardi si scontrarono contro i droidi starfighters della federazione in una battaglia nello spazio, riuscendo a vincere lo scontro. Gallia si incontrò con Nym su Maramere e fu accettata nella sua banda di pirati. Con l’aiuto della Magistra Jedi, Nym fu in grado di distruggere la fabbrica di Cavik Toth su Nod Kartha. Guerre dei Cloni Primi conflitti La Magistra Gallia era presente quando il Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi riportava la notizia del tentato assassinio della Senatrice Padmé Amidala, passata Regina di Naboo. Il Consiglio autorizzò quindi il Maestro Kenobi a indagare sugli attentati, che lo condussero al mondo oceanico Kamino, dove scoprì la commissione del Grande Esercito della Repubblica. Quando il Maestro Kenobi, che aveva seguito il cacciatore di taglie, Jango Fett, su Geonosis, fu scoperto e imprigionato dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, il Consiglio decise di organizzare una missione di recupero. Insieme ad altri duecento Jedi, la Magistra Gallia guidò l’assalto nello spazio, al fianco della sua precedente apprendista, Siri Tachi. Si scontrarono contro un gruppo di Hex Bombers e riuscirono a distruggere tutte le navi. Insieme al Cavaliere Jedi A’Sharad Hett e molti altri Jedi, Gallia guidò un attacco contro le navi della Confederazione, prima che la Repubblica decidesse di lasciare Geonosis e tornare su Coruscant. Gallia passò un breve periodo su Karthakk con Nym dopo la battaglia, ma fu presto assegnata a guidare la battaglia su Agomar. Tornata su Coruscant, Gallia partecipò a un incontro del Consiglio, in cui si discuteva della posizione che avrebbe preso l’Ordine nei confronti del Generale Grievous. Durante il dibattito, Gallia suggerì che il Consiglio dovesse nominare più Cavalieri, un’idea che venne rifiutata. La Magistra si unì al Maestro Jedi Bith, Ph’ton, in una missione su Alderaan, volando con il suo starfighter, con l’intento di sorvegliare il convoglio che era diretto sul pianeta pacifico. Dopo la battaglia di Aargonar, Gallia e il Maestro Plo Koon furono chiamati per assistere il Senatore Bail Organa, il rappresentante di Alderaan. La sua nave era sotto attacco e stava per essere abbordato dai pirati. Pilotando i loro starfighter nella mischia, i due Maestri furono in grado di scacciare i pirati e scortare il Senatore su Coruscant. Durante una situazione simile vicino a Varonat, la Magistra Gallia, Koon e Ki-Adi-Mundi e il Padawan Anakin Skywalker, distrussero un grosso veliero pirata che stava tormentando la Repubblica. Quando Skywalker e Mundi si separarono dal gruppo per confermare i sospetti del giovane Padawan: che i suo Maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi fosse ancor vivo. Gallia e Koon distrussero gli altri vascelli e poi si ritrovarono con gli altri membri su Riflor. Salvataggio di un Maestro A un certo punto della guerra, il generale Grievous catturò il Maestro Eeth Koth a bordo della sua stessa nave. Grievous, orgoglioso del fatto che avesse catturato un Jedi, mandò un messaggio al Consiglio, sfidando i membri a trovare il loro compagno, e Gallia, insieme ad Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi, si offrirono volontari per condurre la missione di salvataggio. Dopo che le truppe di Plo Koon scoprirono un messaggio segreto, Kenobi interpretò il segnale, rivelando che il Maestro Koth era tenuto prigioniero su Saleucami. Gallia inizialmente si chiese se fosse o no un accurato rapporto, dato che l’Intelligence della Repubblica non aveva specificato quel pianeta come uno di quelli controllati da Grievous. Quando l’indagine dell’Intelligence della Repubblica si dimostrò inaccurata, i tre Jedi condussero le forze della Repubblica sul pianeta, dove si scontrarono con la flotta del Generale Grievous. L’obiettivo era quello di catturare Grievous e salvare Eeth Koth. Quando Kenobi attirò Grievous sulla sua nave, Gallia e Skywalker corsero sul ponte dell’ammiraglia Separatista, combattendo contro una schiera di droidi commando. Nonostante gli sforzi dei droidi di fermare i due Jedi, Koth fu liberato con successo dopo che i Jedi uccisero tutti i droidi. Più tardi, Koth venne portato indietro da un vascello della Repubblica, mentre Kenobi disse che Grievous l’aveva battuto e poi era fuggito. Gallia lasciò Skywalker e Koth in modo da trovare e aiutare Kenobi, fiancheggiare Grievous e catturarlo una volta per tutte. Grievous stava per avere la meglio, ma cadde in un tubo di attracco. Kenobi stava per essere ucciso da Grievous, ma Gallia arrivò in tempo e si confrontò con il Generale in un breve scontro. Grievous, in seguito alla rottura del tubo di attracco, riuscì a fuggire e a salire su un guscio di salvataggio e atterrò sulla superficie del pianeta. Gallia salvò Kenobi e parecchie truppe e poi chiuse il tubo. Accompagnò Koth da un medico. Una nuova minaccia Adi Gallia era presente alla riunione del Consiglio, insieme ai suoi compagni, i Maestri Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin e Obi-One Kenobi, al Tempio Jedi, quando lo Squadrone Delta portò indietro le spoglie del Maestro Halsey e del suo Padawan, Knox. Gallia disse che nel passato solo l’assassina di Dooku era capace di un’impresa del genere. Fece poi notare che l’assassina era probabilmente caduta durante la battaglia di Sullust, e non poteva quindi essere responsabile della morte dei Jedi. Il Maestro Koon credeva che qualcuno o qualcosa avesse ingannato i Jedi, e affermò che poteva trattarsi di un Signore dei Sith. Kenobi, non pensava che entrambe le teorie fossero plausibili e additò il responsabile dell’accaduto come un animale avventato e impulsivo. Missione di salvataggio su Lola Sayu Adi Gallia aiutò il Maestro Plo Koon, insieme a Kit Fisto e Saesee Tiin a recuperare la squadra di Kenobi e Skywalker dalla Cittadella su Lola Sayu. Gallia era uno dei comandanti degli squadroni d’attacco. Gallia diede supporto al gruppo di difesa della cannoniera di Koon, quando questa si diresse verso il punto di raccolta. Gallia scortò con successo la cannoniera fino alla flotta. Catturata da Grievous Più avanti, R2-D2 e C-3PO furono trasportati sulla nave di Gallia, per essere portati indietro su Coruscant. Mentre si preparavano per il viaggio, la nave del Generale Grievous le tese un’imboscata e danneggiò il reattore principale dell’incrociatore. Cominciò a evacuare tutte le truppe. Grievous sbarcò sulla nave rivale per poter prendere Gallia come ostaggio. Lei provò a combattere, ma il Generale era troppo forte. Venne catturata e la nave distrutta. Subito dopo essere usciti dall’iperspazio, i cinque incrociatori che componevano la flotta di Plo Koon cominciarono a fare fuoco contro la nave Separatista. La Repubblica si trovò presto in vantaggio, lanciando squadroni di caccia stellari Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 e BTL-B-Y-wing per distruggere le difese del destroyer. I piloti clone assaltarono la nave nemica, colpendola in vari punti. Koon riuscì a salire a bordo con un team di recupero, prendendo le truppe del 104esimo Battaglione del Grande Esercito della Repubblica per farsi largo tra i droidi dei Separatisti. Mentre Koon e le sue truppe combattevano contro droidi da battaglia B1, il Comandante CC-3636 prese un’altra squadra di cloni e si diresse al ponte, dove Gallia era tenuta prigioniera. Gallia fu salvata e la nave del Generale Grievous venne distrutta. Durante lo scontro trovarono C-3PO e R2-D2 e li riportarono su Coruscant, mentre C-3PO raccontò al Comandante Wolffe delle loro avventure. Ultimi scontri Dopo la battaglia di Kiros, l’Ammiraglio Wullf Yularen confermò che non c’erano coloni su Kiros. Gallia era al Consiglio dei Jedi, sospettando di attività Sith, fu chiesto a tre Jedi di indagare sui coloni, prima che facessero una brutta fine. Dopo che il Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi inscenasse la sua morte, Gallia partecipò al suo finto funerale. Il corpo di Kenobi fu sepolto in una camera mortuaria ai piani inferiori, e segnalato con un raggio laser. Battaglia finale Gallia si unì a Kenobi nella sua caccia al Fratello della Notte Savage Opress e a Darth Maul, il Signore dei Sith era sopravvissuto al duello che aveva avuto contro Kenobi dieci anni prima. I Jedi si recarono alla Cybloc Transfer Station, dove i due incontrarono il supervisore, che affermava di avere visto due Zabraks che impugnavano spade laser rosse e che avevano rubato la sua nave cargo. Dopo aver scoperto che i due Sith stavano facendo rotta per il settore Sertar, viaggiarono là per scoprire che Maul e Opress si erano alleati con dei pirati dissidenti. Kenobi si mise in contatto con il loro capo, Hondo Ohnaka, per avvertirlo del pericolo. Quando atterrarono, si stava già combattendo una battaglia, e lì, prima che i Jedi potessero fare qualcosa, apparvero i Sith. Durante un duello su Florrum, Gallia si confrontò con Opress, mentre Maul affrontò Kenobi. Gallia fu in grado di reggere i colpi di Opress, fino a quando non gli tirò un calcio, che non ebbe alcun effetto su di lui. In quel momento, Opress la spinse con la Forza contro un motore. Poi Opress spinse la sua spada laser nel ventre della Jedi, con Kenobi che assisteva alla scena con orrore. Kenobi attaccò immediatamente Opress, furioso verso l’assassino di Gallia, ma fu fermato da Maul. Costretto a ritirarsi, riuscì a prendere la spada della Jedi caduta. Riuscì in parte a vendicarla, tagliando il braccio di Opress con la spada di Gallia, e fu completamente vendicata, in modo non intenzionale, quando Darth Sidious uccise Opress in un duello su Mandalore. Eredità Con la morte di Gallia, fu lasciato vacante un posto nel Consiglio. Dopo una votazione, si decise che a prendere il posto sarebbe stata la cugina di Gallia, Stass Allie. Sul pianeta vulcanico di Lok, il pirata Nym, amico e compagno di Gallia, decise di nominare un vulcano Adi’s Rest, in onore della Magistra Jedi, per cui provava rispetto. Personalità e caratteristiche Una donna estremamente intelligente dal retaggio Corelliano, la Magistra Adi Gallia era conosciuta per essere un’esperta di politica e molto rinomata nella sfera politica dei rappresentanti dei Mondi del Nucleo. La sua comprensione delle complessità della Repubblica era naturale, e riuscì a crearsi una lunga lista di contatti. Contraria a qualsiasi forma di tirannia o schiavitù, Gallia si inorridì particolarmente quando vide l’arte del palazzo di Malastarian e la rappresentazione dello stile di vita dei servi Dug. Poteri e abilità Come a tutti i Jedi, alla Magistra Gallia vennero insegnate le vie del combattimento con la spada laser e l’uso della Forza. Durante il suo addestramento, decise di usare una presa a una mano di rovescio, che le dava la forza di contrattaccare più a lungo, di fare gesti più ampi e di attaccare con più forza. Inizialmente scelse un cristallo per la spada laser di un colore inaspettato; rosso, associato solitamente ai Signori Oscuri dei Sith e alle loro armi. Dopo il ritorno dei Sith nella Galassia e le crescenti tensioni nel Senato Galattico, Gallia sostituì il cristallo rosso con uno più tradizionale, di colore blu, associato ai Guardiani Jedi. Tra le sei forme di combattimento per la spada laser, la preferita da Gallia era la meno comune, la Forma V, o Shien, uno stile di combattimento aggressivo e faticoso, a livello fisico. Questo le permise di affrontare il Generale Grievous e di sopravvivere, e di duellare con Savage Opress, prima che questo la uccidesse brutalmente. L’abilità con la spada laser era rivaleggiata solo dalla sua capacità di guidare gli Starfighter in battaglia, essendosi allenata con il Maestro Saesee Tiin. Infatti, il Maestro Windu scelse Gallia per guidare i Jedi nella battaglia nello spazio di Geonosis, mentre gli altri Jedi erano impegnati a combattere a terra contro l’Armata Droide Separatista. Usando il soprannome ‘Shooting Star’, la Magistra Gallia fu assegnata a varie missioni dal Consiglio, in cui mise a frutto le sue abilità di pilota. Dietro le quinte Ne La Minaccia Fantasma, Adi Gallia è interpretata dalla modella Gin Clarke. Anche se non compare nel film L’Attacco dei Cloni, le viene accreditata la scena nel Consiglio dei Jedi, in cui venne riciclato il metraggio dall'Episodio I. Fu poi sostituita dall’attrice Lily Nyamwasa per altre scene, ma questa divenne alla fine il personaggio di Stass Allie. Masasa diede la voce (in lingua originale) a Gallia nei giochi Star Wars: Obi-Wan e Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. In Jedi Power Battles, Nancy Giles presta la voce al personaggio, mentre in Star Wars: The Clone Wars a prestare la voce è Grey DeLisle, ma viene accreditata male come sua cugina, Stass Allie. In Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battle e Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare, Adi Gallia ha una spada laser rossa, esattamente come nelle action figures dell’Episodio I. Viene rappresentata da altre parti con spade laser tendente all’arancione e poi blu. The New Essential Guide to Characters identifica, in modo errato, Gallia come quasi umana. Nel romanzo Cloak of Deception, Adi è erroneamente descritta come una femmina umana e non Tholothiana. Morte in "Revival" Gallia fu originariamente uccisa in Obsession 5 (2005), ma la sua morte fu ignorata dalla serie televisiva Star Wars: The Clone Wars. La sua morte fu comunque rappresentata nell'episodio “Revival”. Comparse *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *Star Wars: Episodio I La minaccia fantasma *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars 34: Darkness, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 35: Darkness, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *'The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Fonti *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Categoria:Maestri Jedi Categoria:Jedi Categoria:Membri del Consiglio Jedi Categoria:Femmine